


$

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan 'books' [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Rich Dan Howell, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Rich boy Dan moves in with record store employee Phil while they attend university.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan 'books' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069271
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Dan didn't want to go to uni, but he didn't really have a choice. If he didn't go his father would cut off his allowance, and that meant no more designer clothes, no more private concerts, and no more fancy dinners. That wasn't an option so Dan signed up for classes the day after his father's ultimatum.

Phil didn't really want to go to uni but he had to get some sort of degree to get a decent job, so as soon as he got a loan to pay tuition, he signed up for classes. He found a two bedroom apartment just outside campus that was actually cheaper than a dorm and from there he set about trying to find someone to split rent with- his current job wasn't enough to afford the whole place himself. He made flyers and put them up around campus, he put ads in the papers, and as a last resort he posted on the uni's Facebook page.

Dan didn't want to live in a dorm, and he didn't really want his own apartment. He got lonely sometimes and was prone to hurting himself, it would be best if he could find a classmate to share an apartment. He was scrolling through the uni's Facebook page looking for a flatmate and found Phil's post.

 **Phil Lester**  
Looking for a flat mate. Must be willing to do dishes. Rent is $400.

Phil had posted pictures of the flat and it looked clean and modern and came furnished. Dan clicked on Phil's profile to see if he could get to know him any before asking about the apartment, but it was private. Dan requested to be his friend, half for the apartment, half because Phil was actually really hot in his profile picture. Dark fringe, nerdy glasses and blue eyes? Dan was sold.

 _Dan Howell has sent you a friend request._ The notification popped up as Phil refreshed his post for the tenth time, still no replies. He accepted the request without checking and was surprised when a message popped up.

 **Dan Howell**  
You're looking for a flatmate?

Phil hurriedly typed his reply.

 **Phil Lester**  
Yea, u interested?  
 **Dan Howell**  
Yea. Can we meet first?  
 **Phil Lester**  
Meet me at the café at 1?  
 **Dan Howell**  
Can't wait

Phil checked his watch- 11:36, enough time to do some stalking. He clicked on Dan's profile, scrolling through pictures of a cute boy with a soft brown fringe in designer clothes, partying with a group of more people in designer clothes, a selfie taken with Nick Jonas. Well, at least he'd be able to pay his rent. That or he was thousands in debt. Phil did a quick search and found out the Dan was the heir to the Howell Company. What they did exactly was unclear, but they were worth a lot of money. More money than Phil could ever spend. Phil closed his laptop and started getting dressed. Somehow he had to impress this incredibly rich, privileged, boy.

Dan closed his laptop and immediately walked into his closet. He needed to impress this Phil and picking the right outfit was going to take time. He needed to say "I'm rich but I'm not a douchebag" and with a closet of exclusive designer clothes, that was a little difficult. After half an hour of putting clothes on and then immediately discarding them, Dan called his stylist Louise to have her pick something for him.

"I just need to not look like a douchebag. Why is that so hard?" Dan leaned against the wall as Louise browsed his closet.

"Because basically any piece in here could probably pay a whole year's rent for this guy you're meeting." Louise picked up a shirt from the floor, "What's wrong with this one?"

"That's the one Versace designed especially for me. He probably wouldn't know but I don't want to take that chance."

Louise hung the shirt back up, "Speaking of that, who is he? Like what does he do? What's he majoring in?"

"Um.. I don't know. I'll go check." Dan went back to his bed, opening Phil's profile. It was mostly posts that he'd shared from NASA and pictures of him with some blonde girl. A little searching showed that she was his sister. There were also a lot of posts about some music store that he worked at.

Louise already had an outfit picked by the time Dan walked back into the closet with his laptop, "He's 23, works at a music store, has a sister, and he really likes space."

"Is he cute? And single?" Louise handed him his Yeezy sweater and a pair of leather jeans.

"Yes and I don't know. That part's private."

"Well you should ask him about it when you meet him." Louise took his laptop, "Now change, you've only got an hour to make yourself look decent. I'll get the stuff ready to do your hair."

Phil arrived at the café twenty minutes early, taking one of the booths by the window. He pulled up Dan's Facebook again, looking for anything he could use to relate to him. He had liked a lot of posts about Kanye West, shiba inus, and he had apparently donated a lot of money for habitat preservation. So he was cute, rich, and a nice person. Phil didn't have a chance. He closed Dan's page just as Dan walked in.

Dan could see Phil through the window, he was on his laptop, biting his lip as he scrolled through something. Dan wondered what it was, he looked almost frustrated. He smoothed his sweater and walked into the café. Phil looked up when the bells above the door jingled and closed his laptop when he saw Dan. He stood and awkwardly shook Dan's hand before sitting down again.

"Um hi, nice to meet you Dan." Phil grabbed his laptop off the table and put it into a galaxy backpack sitting next to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Phil." Dan pulled his sleeves over his hands, a nervous habit, and looked around the café.

"So... The apartment?" Phil asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"The apartment. It looks really nice."

"Yeah, it's kinda small but I don't think we'd need that much space if we'll be at uni most of the time."

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem."

They fell into silence again, Phil twiddled his fingers and Dan pulled at his sweater.

"So what are you majoring in Phil?"

"I'm going to be a science teacher. You?"

"I'm getting a business degree. My father says I need to know how to run the company-" Oops. Wasn't supposed to mention the rich father or the inheritance.

"Yeah, Howell Company. I did some research on you." Was Dan imagining it or was Phil blushing?

"Oh. Well I did some research on you too. You work at the music store?"

"Yeah, the one just off campus. You should check it out sometime."

"I definitely will."

They both relaxed after that. To Phil, Dan seemed down to earth and not snobby like he appeared on his profile. And he was even cuter in person with his hands hidden in his sweater. To Dan, Phil seemed intelligent and sweet and really really hot.

After they talked for almost two hours, they agreed to share the apartment. Dan went with Phil to the agency and they put down the deposit, Phil refused to let Dan pay it all, and they made plans to move in the next day.

"Here's my number," Phil handed Dan a scrap of notebook paper with a phone number on it. "I work from 5 to 10 tonight but you can text me anytime after that."

"I will." Dan pocketed the note, "See you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9:30 when Dan decided to check out the music store. And it definitely wasn't just because he wanted to see Phil again. Okay so maybe it was. So what? He liked the guy. Phil was cool and liked Muse and was really hot. Dan just wanted to be his friend. And do things with him.

He called his chauffeur and he was at the store at 9:45. Through the front window he could see Phil, leaning against the front counter and talking animatedly to a girl in a green beanie. He stood outside for a second, nervous for some reason. He had no reason to be nervous, Phil said to check the store out. That's all he was doing. Just checking Phil out. The store. Checking the store out. The store.

A bell above the door rang as Dan finally gathered up enough courage to go in. Phil looked back and flashed Dan a smile. "Hey! Welcome to PJ's Musical Emporium. I'll be with you in just a second." Phil turned back around and finished his talk with the girl as Dan browsed the isles. Phil snuck up behind Dan as he was flipping through a box of records, "See anything you like?" Phil asked, leaning against the table next to Dan.

Dan bit his lip and resisted the urge to say "You." He shook his head instead. "But I haven't looked through much."

"Well I'm here if you need help finding anything," Phil offered. Dan nodded and smiled before going back to flicking through the records. Instead of moving, Phil continued to lean against the table and watch Dan. Yeah it was a little creepy, but Dan just looked so cute as he flipped through the records, biting his lip as he read the album titles.

"Do you have any-" Dan looked up to see Phil still next to him and blushed at his loud tone. He thought he'd heard Phil walk away. "Sorry. Do you have any K-Pop?" He asked in a slightly more normal tone.

"Ummm," Phil ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "I don't think so, not many people around here listen to that. But I can order some for you if you'd like?"

"No, it's fine." Dan checked his phone, it was 9:58, "You're about to leave anyways."

"If you say so." Phil looked out the window, he didn't see a car anywhere, "Did you walk?"

"Ummm... Yeah," Dan lied, not wanting to admit that he'd actually been driven there in the back of a Rolls Royce and had told the driver to pull around the corner so Phil wouldn't see him.

"Do you need a ride?" Phil offered without thinking.

"Yeah sure," Dan accepted immediately, pulling his phone out the second Phil turned his back and texting his chauffeur.

"Okay cool. It'll only take me a minute to close." Dan watched Phil as he gently shooed straggling customers out the door and locked it. Phil did a quick sweep of the floor and the switched off the lights. Before Dan's eyes could adjust, Phil was next to him, grabbing his hand, "This way."

Phil led Dan through the back room, packed full of boxes of records and CDs and a collection of guitars, and out the back door, locking it behind them. The back lot was barely lit by one dim streetlight and Dan kept his hold on Phil's hand until they reached his car.

"Wow," Dan murmured, running his fingers down the side of the antique Porsche.

"It's my prized possession," Phil admitted, watching Dan as he examined the car.

"How did you get this?"

"I stole it." Dan looked up at him quickly, eyes widening. "I'm kidding. My dad and I found the body and we restored it with an old engine he had lying around. It's not a real Porsche."

"It's nice."

"I'm sure it's not compared to what's in your garage, but thank you." Phil opened the passenger door for Dan, waiting until he had squeezed himself into the tiny interior before getting into the drivers seat. "It's a little small," he admitted, his head almost brushing the roof as he put the car in gear.

"Little bit," Dan agreed, shifting his legs into a slightly more comfortable position.

"So, where to?"

"Umm, I don't know, it seems like a shame to go home at 10."

Phil bit his lip and thought for a second before deciding to just go for it, "Do you want to come over to my place? My roommate is out of town."

"Please."


	3. Chapter 3

Dan looked out of place in Phil's apartment. In contrast to Dan's dark clothes, the room was filled with colorful items, scraps of construction paper and little pieces of clay littering the floor.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess," Phil led Dan around a small claymation set in the corner of the room. "My roommate does a lot of film making."

"Cool," Dan leaned down to examine the set closer.

"Yeah. He's actually a cool guy when he's around. I don't really want to move out but this is too far away from uni." Phil leaned against the wall and watched Dan as he studied the clay figures, "So do you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

Five games of Mario Cart and a few too many glasses of wine later, Dan is leaning on Phil's shoulder, giggling as the other man attempts to focus on the game, failing miserably and falling off the map as Dan slides a teasing hand down his leg.

"Da-an," Phil whines, tossing his controller on the couch and covering his face. "That's not fair."

"What? I didn't do anything." Dan attempts to play innocent, but can't keep a smirk off his face.

"You cheated."

"Did not."

Phil wanted to be mad, but Dan looked too cute, hair all messy and cheeks flushed, to be mad at. "Fine. You didn't cheat. I've just had too much to drink. And so have you." Phil attempted to take Dan's half-full glass, but Dan resisted, whining about how Phil was ruining his fun.

"Come on Phil just one more?"

Phil was helpless to resist Dan's pout and he sighed, "Fine." He filled Dan's glass again before taking the bottle of wine back to the kitchen, returning to find Dan's glass already empty again and the man sneaking a sip out of his glass.

"Really Dan?"

"What?" Dan mumbled, laying himself across Phil's lap when he sat back down. "I was thirsty."

"Yeah sure. And now you're very drunk." Phil ran a hand through Dan's hair, twirling the soft curls around his fingers. Dan made a contented sound, snuggling closer to Phil.

"'M not that drunk," Dan mumbled into the couch cushion, leaning into Phil's hand as it continued to gently play with his hair.

"Sure you're not," Phil replied. "You just drank half a bottle of wine and are completely sober."

Dan nodded, "That's right. Completely sober. Not even a little bit tipsy."

"Uh huh," Phil said, giving Dan's hair a gentle pull and smirking at the little moan he let out. "So sober."

Dan gets up, moving so that he's on his knees on the couch, facing Phil. "Maybe I'm drunk. Maybe I needed a little liquid courage."

"Liquid courage? For what?"

Dan's eyes are locked on Phil's lips, so pink and soft looking. He hesitates a second before leaning in, pressing their lips together briefly before Phil wraps a hand in his hair and pulls them together again. It's fast, and Dan's stomach is fluttering when Phil finally pulls away. They're both panting and Phil smiles before pulling him into another kiss, this time slower. Dan moans into the kiss as Phil pushes him down, Phil pulling at his hair again.

Dan is fumbling with Phil's belt, hands shaky from alcohol and nerves, unable to undo even the simple clasp that holds it together. Phil's hands cover his, pulling them away, pinning them above his head easily with one hand.

"Dan you're drunk."

"I know," Dan slurs, trying and failing to pull his hands free from Phil's grasp.

"Stop it," Phil commands, tightening his grip for a second, Dan can feel the bones in his wrists grind together before Phil loosens his hand again. "I'm not going to do anything with you while you're drunk. You're not thinking right. You'll regret this in the morning."

"Will not," Dan's eyes trail down Phil's body hungrily, halting at the visible bulge in his jeans. "You want to, I can tell. Why stop me?"

"Because you're drunk. You're not thinking," Phil releases Dan's wrists and sits up, yawning and stretching. "It's late, do you need me to call you a cab? I can't drive right now."

Dan sighs and pouts, trailing a hand up Phil's thigh, "Can't I stay here?"

Phil pulls Dan's hand off and gets up, offering a hand to Dan to help him up. "Fine, but I'm taking the couch."

"But Phil it's cold, I need you to keep me warm," Dan pulls Phil in, pressing their bodies together before kissing Phil again.

"Dan stop it. It's July it's not cold," Phil gently pushes Dan off before leading him down a hallway to his room. Dan makes a comment about the blue wallpaper that Phil ignores, instead pulling the blanket away from the bed and shoving Dan underneath it. "Go to sleep. Bathroom is across the hall if you need, please don't throw up on the floor. I'll be in the living room if you need me. Okay?"

Dan nods, attempting to pull Phil into bed with him, but Phil pulls away. He's almost at the door before Dan calls his name. "What Dan?"

"Can't I get a kiss goodnight?"

Phil sighs and rolls his eyes but obliges, giving Dan a quick kiss on the cheek. He leaves before Dan can try anything else, shouting a goodnight before settling down on the couch. The couch is old and comfy, and Phil has slept on it before, but now it seems uncomfortable compared to being in bed beside Dan, his warm body pressed up against Phil-

"Stop it Phil. He is drunk, that's not allowed," Phil mutters to himself, trying to ignore the problem in his jeans and sleep.

He's almost asleep before he hears the sounds from his room. At first he thinks it's just Dan having a bad dream, whines and whimpers floating down the hallway. Then he hears a familiar little moan, the one Dan had let out when his hair was pulled. Phil covers his ears with a cushion but can't stop himself from listening, a hand sneaking down into his own pants.

If Dan's like this all the time, living with him would be interesting at the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan wakes up late, his head pounding. He doesn't really remember much of last night other than Phil's body pressing against his, hands sliding under his sweater to grip at his hips. Phil pushing him down, kissing him hard, the taste of wine on his tongue.

"Fuck did I have sex with him?"

"No," Phil is leaning against the door, hair still messy from sleep, holding two cups of coffee. "You tried to though."

"Oh," Dan sits up and takes the cup offered to him. "Well thanks for not-? I guess."

"No problem," Phil takes a sip of his coffee, looking anywhere but at Dan.

Dan drinks his own cup, it's black and bitter, and nothing like the expensive blend he has at home, but it wakes him up. Enough that he can feel the sticky wetness on his crotch. He mutters a curse to himself, not looking up to see Phil's glance flicker to him as he pulls up the blanket to reveal the wet spot soaked into his jeans.

"Fuck."

"You can have a shower if you'd like," Phil offers, hiding his smirk with his coffee mug. "I have some clothes you can borrow." Dan blushes red, god he's like a horny teenager, and nods meekly, following Phil to the bathroom. "I assume you know how to work a shower, but if you need help I'll be in my room packing," Phil winks and smirks before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Dan has to take a minute to compose himself, running a hand through his hair and taking deep breaths to try to slow down his heartbeat. He closes his eyes and sits in the edge of the shower, resting his head in his hands.

What happened last night?

The memories are coming back clearer after the coffee. He met Phil at the music store, came home with him and they got drunk. Well, Dan got drunk. Phil only had a few glasses of wine, Dan had half the bottle. He remembers the kiss, how Phil's lips had felt against his, the taste of the cheap wine. After that it's all a blur, Phil brushing off his advances, Phil getting him into bed and leaving him alone.

Dan sighs and gets undressed, dropping his clothes in a pile on the floor. The water in the shower is hot, the steam helping relieve the pounding in his head. He stands in the water for a while, letting it run over his skin before grabbing the bottle of shampoo. It's strawberry scented and Dan smiles as he massages the suds into his hair.

When he gets out, his clothes are still sitting on the floor, but there are clean clothes waiting for him on the counter. He pulls on the shirt and sweatpants, drying his hair with the towel as he walks out to find Phil. Phil's in his bedroom sitting in his bed and sorting DVDs into boxes. He doesn't notice Dan at first and Dan takes the time to look him over, eyes lingering on the defined muscles in his arms.

Phil finally looks up, meeting Dan's gaze. "I see you found the clothes," his eyes travel lower, halting at Dan's thighs, the fabric of the sweatpants clinging tight. Phil manages to tear his eyes away, licking his lips and swallowing before speaking again. "So I guess you need to go home and pack?"

"No," Dan pulls his phone from his pocket. "I called my assistant earlier, she's getting all my stuff packed for me."

"Right, forgot who you were for a second." Phil stands and stretches, "I'm gonna take a shower, you can watch TV or whatever. Do you need me to wash your clothes?"

"No, they have to be washed specially."

"Right," Phil nods and walks past Dan. "I'll be out in a minute."

Dan collapses on the bed face down, letting out a frustrated scream into the duvet. Now Phil definitely thinks he's some sort of rich asshole. First he tries to seduce him and then he complains about how his clothes have to be "specially washed." God what is wrong with him? He acts like he's never met anyone with a net worth less than five million.

He mopes for a second before getting off the bed. Now is the time to snoop. He glances through the boxes on the floor, they're mostly books and movies, clothes and trinkets scattered among them. There's a dresser that hasn't been touched yet, and Dan glances quickly at the door before opening the bottom drawer. It's just socks, and the next two drawers are just more clothes. His hands are on the handles of the last drawer when Phil appears behind him from nowhere, hands still wet from the shower pulling him away.

"Snooping Dan?" Phil is behind him, holding Dan's hands at his sides, Dan can't see him, but he thinks Phil is smiling, he at least doesn't sound angry.

"S-sorry," Dan stutters, pulling his hands from Phil's grasp and turning to face him. Phil is only in a towel, hanging loosely on his hips. Dan tries not to stare, but he can't keep his eyes off the towel, half hoping that it will slip off. Dan stands aside, embarrassed as Phil walks past him to pull clothes from the dresser. There's a moment of silence, Phil holding the clothes and staring at Dan.

"Do you mind Dan? I'd like to get dressed," Phil sounds like he's joking, and he seems like he's smiling, but Dan can't be sure.

"Oh yeah sorry," he leaves, cheeks flushed pink, waiting in the hallway until Phil comes out again, fully dressed.

It isn't until all of Phil's belongings are packed up and somehow put into his car that Dan thinks to ask.

"What's in the drawer?"

Phil smirks, his icy blue eyes sparkling, "If I told you I'd have to use them on you."


	5. Chapter 5

Dan somehow manages to forget Phil's remark in the hustle of moving everything into their new flat. He's busy bossing around the moving crew as Louise critiques the current furniture in the flat and tries to convince him to order a new couch.

"We're not getting a new couch Louise," Dan says, not looking at Louise as he directs the crew where to hang the Monet in his bedroom.

"What's wrong with the couch?" Phil appears beside him with bottles of water, handing one to Dan and Louise before downing half of his in one drink. Dan's gaze lingers on the sheen of sweat covering his shirtless torso, Phil had refused help and had moved all of his own stuff up the four flights of stairs.

"There's nothing wrong with the couch," Dan glares at Louise, who only shrugs and goes back to playing on her phone.

They stand there for a moment, Dan still giving directions, Phil watching him. "You have a lot of shit rich boy," Phil gives Dan a smile to let him know he's joking. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up if you wanna get food or something."

"Sure," Dan can only hope his voice sounded normal, he was fairly sure his brain stopped functioning after Phil called him 'rich boy.'

"You fucked him didn't you?" Louise asks as soon as Phil has closed his door behind him.

"What? No I did not!"

"Sure Dan. That's why you weren't home last night and walked in here in his clothes." Louise gave Dan a pointed look and grabbed his arm, holding it up so he could see the faint purple marks around his wrist, "Got a little rough too, lucky you."

Dan pulls his hand away, crossing his arms to hide his wrists, "We did not."

"So he hurt you?"

"No." Dan bit his lip and looked at the floor, embarrassed before admitting, "I got drunk and came onto him. He kept trying to stop me."

"Well at least now you know he's not going to take advantage of you."

"I think he would've if I hadn't been so drunk."

"Maybe you should try and tone down the drinking then." Louise puts her phone in her jacket pocket, "This is the last of your stuff, do you need me to help you organize or do you want me to go so you and What's-His-Name can bang?"

Dan blushes, "You can go. And his name is Phil."

"Okay." Louise is almost out the door before she turns back, "Let me know how he is."

"Get out!"

"Bye! Have fun!" Louise shouts before closing the door behind her.

The flat seems empty now without the movers, too quiet. Dan walks into his room, Phil had graciously taken the smaller one, claiming he didn't need a big room. It's packed with boxes and Dan sighs before starting to open them, at least this was just the small stuff. He'd had his own giant four poster bed brought and it filled most of the room, his small upright piano taking up the corner by his desk and bookshelf. He wouldn't have been able to move those, even with Phil's help.

He doesn't like working in the silence so he puts headphones in, blasting Muse and singing along without really noticing as he unpacks all the boxes. He's nearly finished by the time he notices Phil standing in the doorway watching him. He rips the headphones off, blushing, "How long have you been there?"

Phil shrugs, "A bit. Are you almost done? I'm gonna order pizza." His eyes glance across the room and land on the piano, "You play?"

"Yeah a little," Dan shoved his hands in his pockets, willing the heat from his cheeks.

"Cool, you'll have to show me sometime."

"Yeah sure." Dan nods and stands there until Phil leaves. God he's known this guy for two days and he's already embarrassed himself about fifty times. He was not going to be able to look at Phil for the next month.

"Oh, hey," Phil pops his head past the door. "You sound cute by the way." Phil waits for the blush to spread to Dan's cheeks before smiling and walking back into the living room. He flops down into the sofa, turning on the TV before ordering the pizza.

He was having so much fun with Dan. The boy clearly had a crush on him, and was trying his hardest to hide it. And failing miserably. Of course, Phil toying with him wasn't helping but he just loved how Dan reacted, how he blushed and stuttered and got flustered.

And Phil hasn't even said anything sexual, let alone touched Dan.

Phil could imagine what he was like in bed; definitely loud, responsive to every touch, totally compliant. Phil bit his lip and looked over to Dan's room. The door was propped open partly and he could just see Dan, pacing around the room like he was thinking, hands shoved into the back pockets of his jeans. He gave up his pacing and there was a thump and a muffled sigh as he presumably threw himself onto the bed. Phil smiled and shook his head, flicking through the TV channels. He was going to fuck Dan, but he was going to play with him a little first. If anything it was Dan's fault for just being too fun.

When he got the notification that the pizza was on his way he walked into Dan's room. Dan was asleep on his side, one arm stretched out in front of him. Poor kid was tired, bossing people around was a lot of work. Phil watched him sleep for a minute, the rising and falling of his chest a comforting rhythm before moving to wake him. He leans in close, close enough for his breath to ghost across Dan's ear as he loudly whispers "Wake up!"

Dan is out of bed before he can move, standing on the opposite side of the room, hair ruffled and clothes disheveled. "What do you want?"

"Pizza's here." Phil smirks, "Thought you'd want some after working so hard today." Dan glares at him, straightening his shirt and moving to fix his hair in the mirror.

Dan's still mad as they settle on the couch to eat their pizza, refusing to even look at Phil. Phil just smiled, yawning and stretching, his arm conveniently landing around Dan's shoulders. He stiffens and resists Phil's touch at first, but gives in, leaning in until they're pressed together. They stay that way until the pizza is gone, relaxing in a mostly comfortable silence. Phil eventually gets up to clean the mess, taking the empty boxes and cups to the kitchen, coming back with the half-empty bottle of wine from the night before.

"Take it easy tonight and maybe I'll let you see what was in the drawer."


	6. Chapter 6

Dan took small sips of his wine, trying desperately to forget that Phil was on the couch next to him, arm draped around his shoulders, smirking at how slowly Dan was drinking.

"Come on now babe, I said to take it easy not don't drink at all," Phil downs his first glass before pouring another.

"Don't call me babe," Dan mutters before finishing his glass and pouring another.

"What do you want me to call you then? Baby? I can't just keep calling you rich boy."

Dan doesn't necessarily like being called a rich boy, but the way Phil says it, his voice low and rough, makes him want to like it. "A-anything is fine. I don't care," Dan holds his glass tight, running his lips around the edge mindlessly. He can feel Phil watching him, maybe he's not as aloof as he acts. Dan has a devilish thought and darts his tongue out, tracing it along the rim of the glass. He hears a quick intake of breath from Phil, and hears him take a drink of his wine.

"Don't play with me rich boy," Phil's voice is predatory, an unspoken threat clinging to the words.

The warmth of the wine makes Dan feel brave and he downs his glass, turning to face Phil, "And what are you going to do about it Lester?"

Phil looks at him for a long time, Dan's confidence withering beneath his icy stare. He takes the glass from Dan, refilling it before returning it to him, topping off his own glass. Dan settles back beside Phil, heart beating far faster than it should be. Phil seems nonchalant, sipping his wine and putting his feet up on the coffee table. They sit in silence, Phil staring ahead, refusing to look at Dan. Dan sips at his glass, trying to calm down and not let his nerves show, shoving his free hand under his leg so Phil can't see how it's shaking.

"You done?" Phil finally turns to look at him, taking both their glasses to the kitchen when Dan nods. Dan sits on the couch in silence, listening to the running of water as Phil washes the glasses. Phil returns, offering Dan a hand to help him up. Dan stands up cautiously, following Phil as he leads him into his room.

The door clicks shut behind Phil and there's a moment of darkness before Phil turns on the lamp beside his bed. He pulls Dan over, one hand resting on his neck, the other on his hip. "May I?"

Dan hesitates but then nods and Phil leans in. It's slow, and he can feel the heat of Phil's body pressed against his. Phil's hands travel, running under Dan's shirt, cold hands making him shiver. Phil pulls away for a second, pausing to catch his breath. "We don't have to do this, if you want we can stop."

"No. I want it." In a second Phil's lips are back on his, hard and fast. Dan wraps his fingers in Phil's hair, tugging as the other man digs his nails into his back. Shirts are thrown off haphazardly and Phil is grinding against him, lips hot on Dan's neck.

Phil reaches over, rummaging through his nightstand to find lube and a condom. "Are you sure?" Dan nods again, taking the condom from his hands, tearing it open before kneeling between Phil's knees. He's done this before and it's easy to slide it on with his mouth, looking up at Phil's shocked, but lustful, expression. Phil is quick to coat his fingers, pushing Dan roughly into the bed.

Dan goes limp as he enters his fingers, the brunette boy moaning loudly. Phil doesn't hesitate, scissoring his fingers and stretching him open for a third, hardly waiting before lining up. Dan is so loud when he finally pushes in, Phil wraps a hand around his throat, cutting off his air. They would definitely get a few complaints from the neighbors.

"Tap my hand if you need me to let go okay?" Dan nods and Phil's doesn't hesitate before setting a brutal pace, periodically letting Dan catch his breath before silencing him again. Dan never taps out, but he seems to like fluttering at the edge of consciousness. Phil paid attention, noticing when the other man seemed too weak, making sure that Dan didn't pass out, but keeping him on the edge.

Dan came first, as Phil slid a hand around to stroke his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Phil let go of his neck, wanting to hear the sounds he made, and it was worth the noise complaint that they would no doubt receive. It didn't take Phil much longer to finish, listening to the small whimpers that Dan let out as he abused his sensitive hole. He pulled out and tied off the condom before throwing it away and getting back into bed, pulling the covers over them both.

They lay cuddled in the bed for a long time after, Phil lazily twirling his fingers through Dan's curls. Dan sighed happily, melting into his touch, before chuckling. "I don't suppose this is what you keep in your drawer?"

Phil paused, before laughing quietly, "Not exactly, but if you still want to see we'll talk about round two later."


	7. Chapter 7

Round two didn't happen that night, and when Dan woke up he was alone in Phil's bed, sheets sticky with a reminder of what he'd done the night before. He stumbled to his own room, grabbing a towel before taking a long shower, the hot water relaxing his sore muscles.

He checked his phone as he walked back to his room, towel wrapped around his waist. Louise wanted to know how his night had gone, but nothing from Phil. Guess he was that kind of guy. He texted Louise back as he got dressed, throwing together an outfit without thinking about it. He walked to the kitchen, not paying attention as he scrolled through Instagram. When he finally looked up, he saw the note scribbled on the whiteboard on the fridge.

Had a good night. See you after work   
\- Phil

Dan smiled as he ate his bagel, taking a picture of the board to send to Louise. It was only just after one, so Phil wouldn't be back for a few hours, Dan had time to himself. He resisted the urge to snoop and instead spent a few hours working on his room, cleaning up the last of the boxes and arranging the decor the way he wanted it. He sent a picture of his room to Louise and Phil once it was finished. Louise critiqued the placement of his bookshelf, but Phil sent back a thumbs up and asked what he wanted for dinner. He replied to both, telling Louise to fuck off and Phil that he would like Chinese takeout. He still had time to kill, and Phil's door was open where he had left it.

If Phil had said he'd use whatever was in the drawer on him, then it was fine to snoop a little...

"No Dan, don't ruin the surprise."

Instead he straightened up the kitchen, sending Louise to the store to pick up groceries for them, then the small living room. He settled down on the couch with his laptop and made a copy of his class schedule, where his classes were and if he had any with Phil (he didn't). There wasn't much else for him to do, Phil's room was too tempting with the door open so he closed it, before thinking and stripping the bed to wash the sheets.

Dan realized that he didn't know how to be by himself. Back in his father's house there was always someone around, to talk to or ask for help. He could use help, after shoving the sheets in the washer he had no idea how to turn it on. Thankfully Louise came to save the day, bursting through the door with an armful of bags.

"So how was it?"

"Was what?"

"His dick Daniel!! What else would I be asking about?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe about him as a person? He's more than just a nice dick."

"So it was a nice dick?"

Dan flushed red and didn't answer, instead grabbing food to put in the fridge. "Can you start the washer for me? I don't know how."

"Only if you tell me about last night."

"Fine," Dan sighed, acting annoyed. Secretly he was glad, he needed to talk to someone about Phil, and it didn't seem like an appropriate idea to talk to the man himself.

He finished putting away all the groceries and made tea while Louise started the laundry. They settled on the couch together, Dan giving her all the details of the previous night.

"Sounds like you had fun then," Louise sipped her tea. "Think it'll last?"

Dan shrugged, "I mean I hope it does. But it's also been like two days. I really don't know much about him yet."

"And your dad."

"Yeah, that." Dan sometimes forgot that his father refused to acknowledge that he was gay. He never kept a steady boyfriend so no one had ever asked to meet him, and as long as he didn't know, Howell Senior never stopped him from having flings. Phil working out would be great for him romantically, but his father might not like it so much.

"You don't have to tell him until you're ready. And sure." Louise took their empty glasses to the kitchen, "I hope this works out for you though, this Phil guy seems a lot better for you than most of the boys you tell me about."

"Is that so?"

Louise rolled her eyes as she sat down again, "Daniel, you almost solely fuck guys with major issues. I could give you a list if you wanted."

Dan didn't need one, he knew she was right. "Well I'll try not to fuck this up then."

Louise shrugged, "At the worst, just wave a wad of cash in front of him. I'm sure he'll stay."

"That's kinda horrible Lou."

"It's true though. I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Yeah, sure."

After getting instructions on how to load and start the dryer, he shooed Louise out of the apartment. He'd been super excited this morning but now that fluttering feeling was all gone. Of course he was aware that money attracted people to him, but he never liked to think about it. Especially when he actually liked people, like the way he liked Phil. He forced himself to push the thought out of his mind. Phil wasn't like that, if anything he disliked the money that Dan had. His nickname was enough evidence of that.

As if he'd been summoned, Phil appeared, carrying takeout containers in both hands. He smiled brightly when he saw Dan, putting the containers down to wrap him in his arms.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course."


End file.
